The Hacker, The Shotgun Guy, and The Prince
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: Agi Frontier wasn't a normal teenager, not after she threw to another world where she must help a prince & his friends to protect the crystal & find a way to go home. But can she do it when she slowly attached to one single person she not expected?PxOC
1. AGI

**_The Hacker, The Shotgun Guy, and The Prince_**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Recently, I was having this unstoppable interest at Versus XIII. I've seen a lot of fanfics about this unreleased game, but there are rarely about OC. So I though perhaps it will be nice to make this story. Yet I'm not pairing my OC to Noctis, he has Stella for this. Instead I want to try to pairing her with Prompto. I like this guy, you know. I'm still working at 'Twisted in Fate' and 'Cerita Kami: Our Story' but I lacked of ideas for them (groaned). So if you have idea for them you can tell me. I'm really appreciating it in fact. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I welcomed your reviews and flames. However if you can, I'm more preferable constructive reviews and critics rather than flames.<p>

Summary: Agi Frontier was not- so-normal Toronto's teenager. Not after she got throw to another world where she must help a certain Prince Noctis to protect the crystal and found a way to go home. But can she do it when she slowly attached to one single person she not expected to be close by?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII forever, except of course for my OC.

Pairings: NoctisxStella, PromptoxOC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 01: AGI<p>

Thunder roared above sky, accompanied by rolling dark clouds. In the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, everyone was hurrying on their way. They didn't want to catch up in rain or storm. The voice of a woman faintly heard from one of the television put on the French food restaurant.

"_Hello? How are you? We hope you have a nice day. Today we will see the weather assumption in every country. First of all…"_

Thorough the crowd of walking peoples, a teenager girl walked fast to the west. Her name was Agi Frontier, 17 years old, recently in twelve grades. She stopped right in front of the restaurant then stared at the dark sky. She sighed deeply.

"Oh dear, I hope Dean and Keith are bring their umbrella." Agi shook her head pitifully. Her big brother and little brother really need to pay more attention at their mother's advice to brought umbrella today.

She wore short sleeved grey polo shirt, blue pants, grey tennis shoes, and black loose jacket which reached her knees with elbow sleeved and hood to cover her head. She also brought a small National Geographic backpack on her back. Her long blond hair was above her waist. She tied it into a loose braid. Her height was around 167 cm, a normal height for a girl on her age. Her lime green eyes glanced at her black cell phone. 14:07 PM. She sighed as she shoved the cell phone back to her pocket. Hopefully she would arrive quickly in library. She must lend few books of legends to accomplish her homework. Doesn't mean she detested it, moreover she loved ancient history. But seriously, what kind of teacher who would give homework at his students to make at least three pages of papers description about one kind of legend they would research in one week! Really, her history teacher was nuts sometimes!

Then as if wanted to worse her day, the rain started to fall.

"_...And for Canada, there will be heavy rain from noon to midnight. So for you who will be out or in way to go home, please be careful since there is will also fog and a lot of winds..."_

Agi resisted the urge to slap her head.

"Dear God. Now Dean and Keith would be back to home in drenched wet for surely... That if they didn't get a cold later. "

She hoped they would stay for a while in their cousin house until the rain ceased and call their mother. Both of them were visiting Nathan's home to play some new games.

Her cell phone rang inside her pocket, she almost squeaked since she still tensed. She pulled out her phone to have her mother's number on the screen. Agi quickly pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, sweetheart. How are you? I hope you're okay in Toronto with your brothers. By the way, what are you doing right now?"_

"I'm fine. I'm still on my way to the library. It's raining in here. How about your job, Mom? Aren't today the last day you'll have presentation on neighbor city?"

"_Ah, about that. Yes, this is the last day but apparently there is a change in schedule, so I'm afraid I'm going home more lately. Is it alright for you?"_ her mother asked in concern.

Agi nodded as if her mother stood before her. "No problem, Mom. I can take of myself, though I more worried about Dean and Keith."

"_Dean had called me earlier he said they will stay at Nathan's home until the rain is cease. Oh Dear, I have told them to bring umbrella but they didn't do it…"_

"Well, let's hope it'll teach them." Agi chuckled.

Her mother sighed on the phone. _"I hope so. I think must go now. The presentation about to begin. I'll call you as soon as possible, okay?"_

"Okay. Take care Mom."

"_Take you too. See you, sweetheart."_ With that the phone was closing.

Agi put back her phone. What a day.

Decided to move faster, she opened the green umbrella she kept on her left hand and used it as she walked back, this time she half run to her destination.

The rain was getting heavier each second passed and Agi now ran as she protected her face from the water that kept getting on her face. She really needed to reconsider to take railway on her way home.

She too sank on her own thoughts to notice her foot stepped on something and caused her nearly slipped and next thing Agi knew, she fell and hit a wall near her. Her umbrella was apart from her hand.

"Aww! What in the world...!" she shouted as she rubbed her poor, throbbed head. Crap, whoever threw a can; she would murder him for sure! Just in time she looked at the probably- can-thing, ready to cursed it, her face went blank. Not far from her, a thin, silver chain necklace, with a pendant of bright blue crystal laid innocently yet abandoned. The crystal was glowing softly due to light from buildings. She was still for few seconds then she turned around to see if someone dropped it then back at the necklace. But no, the clasp not broken, it even closed. Feeling confused, she reached the necklace and observe it carefully. Her mother worked on a jewel shop and she teaches Agi a lot of things about the jewels. She knew some stuff about the quality of jewels thanks to her mom. From what she could tell, the necklace was being made with high thoroughness. Therefore the shape of the necklace almost perfect. It was beautiful none less. It would be shame if someone loses it.

Then something was occurring. The bright went stronger slightly than before. Agi startled by the sudden strangeness. But it wasn't over yet. Almost in same time with the brightness, she heard a whisper came from nowhere.

"_Inveniam__ te __puellae__ alio ex orbe …"_A feminine and mysterious voice echoed around her.

She jumped at the voice then once again turned around if there was someone with her. Others than few walkers and cars there was no one near her. She shivered at the moment. There couldn't be a ghost in the midday, could be? She 100 % confident her ears were perfectly fine. So how she heard the unknown whisper when no one around her? It wasn't helping either since she was in the quiet alley.

Agi grew uneasy then stood up hastily to grab back her fallen umbrella. She took a last glance at the necklace. Now it looked like a normal necklace, no more, no less.

"I… must be imagining it..." Agi muttered under her breath, tried to act at easy. "Yeah, I must be hallucinated. This is a normal necklace. Someone must have dropped it. I must return it if that the case."

How wrong she was.

Bad for her, she doesn't imagining it.

And soon she would regret it as she couldn't escape from her fate anymore.

Out of her thought, the necklace began to glow again and beyond her imagination the bright was covering her in no time. And air moved along and grew faster and circled around her. Agi caught off guard. Her eyes widen in shock and gaped. It was obvious she didn't prepare for the unexpected. Not like this kind of situation at least.

"WHA...!" She about to scream when the bright blinded her immediately left her no choice but to cover her eyes.

It was like eternity for her. She quickly regretted her act for stumbled to the damned thing. Okay, she took back her words. The necklace was not beautiful to her! Who knew a seemingly harmless necklace would have such craziness thing! The owner surely not stole it from pharaoh's grave, did she!

A few seconds passed before the light slowly ceased and ceased together with the wind. Then nothing. In the time she opened her eyes warily and to her surprise the necklace was gone from her hand. She blinked, tried to make sure that her eyes didn't play a trick on her. But no, the necklace really gone from her grasp, disappeared like a mist.

She looked down at around her if in case the necklace was falling only to meet the same result. The necklace was nowhere to be found. Agi frowned in her place. She blinked furiously, tried to digest what had just happened seconds ago.

'_What the...? What on earth was just happening in here!'_

Agi rotated her head in slight panic.

She then noticed something very weird.

Apparently she stood in the road of big city. A big city similar with Tokyo since it had a twin buildings like in Shinjuku but it had a thick European atmosphere. And it was dark with full moon shone above the dark sky with no stars. If Agi wanted to fell on her knees this was the perfect time to do it, which she preferred not to. Her suspicious increased fast. She began to doubt she still in Toronto or Ontario anymore for this case because she knew well every part of the city where she lived for seventeen years.

'_Where am I?'_ She began to worry. Hurriedly, she closed her green umbrella in shaky hands.

Agi took deep breath few times. "Calm down...Okay, calm down. Don't panic. Panic will do nothing." She calmed herself. "If I get lost…what shall I do?"

She focused hard to thought for a while, not being dragged by hysterical. She the rotated her head with a pair of intense green eyes, calculated.

Her eyes kept searching the next thing she thought she would use as a next clue. Due to the nearest street watch she could find, it was in the middle of night. No wonder it was dark in the outside. This was ridiculous for her. For God's sake, she very sure it was a noon before rain came. The city itself dark, many lamps being turned on inside the buildings but it lacks of peoples. As if this was a dead city although she knew inside the buildings there were many citizens. But none of them came out. Heck, she even didn't find a cat or dog strayed on the road. She didn't believe her own bad luck.

A minute ago she was walking in the middle of rain in Toronto. A second ago she was in freaking quiet alley and now she in the middle of nowhere. Not only that, she even didn't recognized this city at all! This was getting weirder and weirder each second!

"Oh great…Not only It's night, I'm also alone and lost in the unknown city! What will come next!" she yelled in frustrated as she pulled her hair with one of her hand.

She was about to continuing her rant as in same time she heard odd sounds. Agi stopped her rant and turned her attention at the source of the sounds.

"What are those sounds?" she shifted anxiously. Somehow she didn't like those sounds. Agi had heard it before.

Her frown deepened. But it couldn't be. She normally heard it only from the movies. It was impossible to hear those in the middle of the city like this. But she heard it clear from here even the sounds echoed from a distance. There was no mistake. If she was correct then those sounds were the sounds of...

"...Guns." her eyes widen in realization and horror.

Her body became tensed when she found out later as countless guns shoots which echoed in the darkness of night. She so scared until she almost dropped her umbrella and fainted on the spot. Well duh, of course she very scared; she didn't want to interfere with military or some kind of terrorist! She was a civilian, a normal girl none less! What if she got killed? She was about to get out and run away from there. Not before she stopped abruptly as her now deceased grandfather's image flashed in her mind. A memory when he told her to always helped people when they were in trouble. Agi held her breath. Agi now hesitated. She had torn between the two choices. In one side she didn't want to face some kind of crazy terrorist. She didn't want to go there only to be shooting by stray bullets. She still loved her life for God's sake! But in the other hand she couldn't deny her inner voice to look at it. Her worried feelings at the thoughts of there were victims defeated the feeling of scared, she guessed she couldn't just run away. After all, she was a scout and scout supposed to help people by all he or she has. Besides, if they were victims, she wouldn't forgive herself for not helping them.

Agi grimaced. She felt a sudden guilty rushed over her. Finally, at the last moment her fear was being defeated by her humanity.

She inhaled deeply, felt an irony of it.

It can't be helped then.

_'Please don't let my mother find out or she'll kill me for sure.'_ she pleaded heart fully.

Discouraged and readied herself for the worst, Agi quickly ran like a sprinter to reached the source. She went through dirty alleys and roads not bother to remember them. Fastened her feet, she tried to focused at the gun shots she heard earlier. Through the alley and street Agi grew more disturbed as she did not meet a single person on her way. But what disturbed her most was the fact she began to recognize the appearance of the city as if she had been in there before. The gloom, the starless sky, the dark modern city with a medieval air. Agi confident she never been in the city for seventeen years her life.

_'This- is- crazy. I can't believe this is my bad day! The worst day ever in my life! Why must me of all people!'_

A minute later Agi finally arrived at the end of small alley then stopped abruptly on her track. A far before her, she saw an gloom and dark building which at first glance looked like your historical building, stood in inexplicable elegance between the other buildings, made it out of place and different not mention the huge gap between the unique building and common buildings around it. But what made the biggest difference between this building with the others that It has the aura of royalty. Agi gasped at the sight of this place.

"A...palace?" she muttered in disbelieve.

Yes, no doubt for her, the building in front of her was too luxurious to be called as a historical building. Although it was dark and pretty intimidated, the building was definitely a palace, a place where the royalty family lived. But what catches most of her attention was what happening in the front of the palace.

She witnessed an event she would never forget for years. She would never forget how she met the black haired, dressed in black clothes, and red eyed guy for the first time. She would never forget how he fought alone the whole army, all by himself. She would never forget how the young man fought with his extraordinary power. She would never forget the day she met him was the beginning of her long way to get home and help the certain guy together with his friends to protect perhaps the last crystal in this world, given by Etro, the Goddess of death to humankind.

* * *

><p>Yes I knew and aware that Agi is a macho sounded name but believes me, Agi originally was a name for a girl. Agi is an alternate name from Agnes or Agata. The name of Agi came from Hungarian origins which has meaning as 'virtuous, holy'. No, she's not a Mary Sue, I assured you she <span>doesn't<span> has any special powers. Special ability yes, but not 'that' kind of ability including magic, telekinetic, teleport, etc. She was a scout but you see, she has other job which will risk her life if she not do it right. No. Not assassin. I guess you had already knew since the tittle was very obvious. :3

Inveniam te puellae alio ex orbe ... Well to be honest, I can't speak Latin so I typing in the Google translate and this one that what was out. It was meaning 'I have found you, the girl from another world' or so it told. T_T' I wish I can speak Latin (I'm Indonesian).

I think that was enough for now. Again, I'm waiting for the reviews. See you soon!


	2. NOCTIS

_**The Hacker, The Shotgun **__**Guy, and The Prince**_

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yup, finally I submitted the next chapter. I'm still making my other fics but you see I think I have what they called as a writer's block. Really, to be honest it was annoying for me. I'm still working at it. T_T (sigh) Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I welcomed your reviews and flames.<p>

Summary: Agi Frontier wasn't so-normal Toronto's teenager. Not after she threw to another world where she must help Noctis cs to protect the crystal & find a way to go home. But can she do it when she slowly attached to one single person she not expected?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII forever, except of course for my OC. Once again I don't own all of them except my OC.

Pairings: NoctisxStella, PromptoxOC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 02: NOCTIS<p>

He was sat in the throne. He sat alone in the dark and cold room. He closed his blue eyes and had one of his hand supported on his face, or his chin to be precisely, as if waiting something. It's not for long then he sensed it. What he was waiting had come at last. They had come to him. To the last heir of Caelum Dynasty. He opened his eyes, expressionless yet hard; he stood up and walked to the outside of the kingdom, prepared to exterminate them. Prepared to protect the crystal of his kingdom. Doing his duty as the holder of the crystal.

As soon as he stepped out from the palace, he greeted by the signs of the enemies and his dead bodies soldiers. He held a urge to gritted his teeth as anger grew inside him. How dare they did this. To his soldiers. To his people of all of it. He wouldn't forgive them for this. They would pay it for surely. The enemies immediately pointed their guns and rifles after he showed up. He began to use the power of the crystal, let it flowed to him. He felt the power went through over him, the power Goddess Etro gave to human long time ago. His eyes changed from soft, sky blue color into a pair of blood coloured eyes. Then the first attack was starting by the soldiers from most front, shoot him with the guns they had.

He was ready for this. He could do this. No, he must do this as a keeper of the crystal. He would not let anybody touch the crystal as long as he lived. He summoned his weapons to protect him from the bullets directed at him. The bullets deflected by the weapons baited the soldiers to fire at him more. He summoned more weapons. They were appearing in no time. And with that he t gripped one of his swords, he charged at them.

He slashed every one of them, teleported himself to here and there, avoided attacks and gave them counter attack when they off guard. He would not let them alive. He would protect the crystal with all cost he have.

* * *

><p>It was the most epic and unrealistic battle she had ever see. It was like watched some kind of movie in reality. A guy, probably a young man from his appreance was facing a bunch of soldiers with guns, swords, and any other weapons she couldn't named it. He fought them with these weapons which swirled around him and appeared from nowhere. He fought every one of them and slashed them without mercy. Agi cringed and closed her eyes each time he slashed one soldier. She couldn't help but had a pity for the dead soldiers even she had a strong feeling that they were the one who attacked the palace first after she noticed a lot of soldiers wore different kind of armors from these soldiers lied lifeless in every corner. Afterall, they were humans and must have a family in somewhere.<p>

Truthfully, Agi very disturbed at the show she witnessed from the place where she was hiding. The black clad young man could teleport and switched his weapons from one to other's place. Was he a magician? But he looked like your normal metropolitan guy; he didn't have a wand like Harry Potter and swung it around. Agi shook her head quickly to get rid the odd thoughts from her head then focused her attention at the fight once more. Most of the soldiers have being wiped out by him. Only a few still remained as he kept moving and killed them. As she scanned the whole area, she almost jumped at the sight one of the last soldiers who pointed his riffle at the black haired guy. Ready to shoot him. Being a one of good scouts on her school, she knew she couldn't kept hiding and saw the young man get killed. She darted from her hiding place with lightning speed to confront the soldier.

"Look out!" she yelled in same time as the young man turned his head at his back and saw her threw her umbrella at the soldier to got his attention at her. When the soldier had his attention, she kicked hard his riffle out from his grasp before she dropped herself at the ground to swept the soldier's legs.

By the time the soldier crashed into ground, she waste no time to twisted her body then used _kaiten geri_* technique she learned from her brother right at the soldier's gut with all power she got. Of course it couldn't killed the soldier, she wasn't a murder for God's sake. But her power more than enough to knocking him out of cold completely. After she pulled back from the soldier she saw something flashed on her far right from the corner of her eyes. Alarmed, she turned her body halfway for a defence mode to have an armed soldier she being missed got slashed by the guy with red eyes's sword from behind.

A grave silence followed soon after the soldier's lifeless body fell to the ground and the clattering sounds of the soldier's sword. Agi had a bad nausea as she smelled blood from both body and the sword of the young man. She didn't notice the smell of the blood when she rushed through the dead bodies to help the guy but now she had it badly at the edge she would faint for no doubt, sooner or later. As she struggled to keep her conscious, the young man's sword disappeared from his hand before he acknowledged Agi's presence. With the young man stood few feet from her, she could see more clearly the young man's appearance. He was pretty tall, taller than her, had black spiky hair, he wore some kind of short sleeved black coat, black gloves, a pair of black pants, a belt, and combat boots. He looked few years older than her. Something about him made Agi felt wary. She wouldn't deny the fact that the young man had saved her. Yet the young man somehow filled with the smell of the death and dark presence when he looked like a normal human, so Agi guessed it must have something to do with his power. Furthermore he had this high society aura around him she just noticed it. Since the battle took place near the palace, she concluded the young man must be a noble man. What kind of noble man, Agi didn't know.

Suddenly the young man approached her. His blood red eyes turned into a pair of normal blue eyes. The smell of death and the dark aura decreased along until she felt only faint part of them. Agi narrowed her green eyes at this.

'_His eyes color can change as well, not mention he has extraordinary power?'_ She pondered. She then remembered how he could kill those soldiers alone. How those soldiers had many weapons only to faced the young man and so desperate to beat him. Her brain worked fast at this. No way had they attacked the young man for no reason. She had witnessed his power by herself. Could it be they were after his power? Agi frowned deeply. No wonder they had a bunch of armies. It was because he was a strong opponent due to his power. Normal weapons wouldn't have an effect to him.

The recent question was why?

She noticed the young man stopped before her. Once again they stared at each other, studied their opponent's appearance. Agi felt like an exposed animal below the young man stare. Well, actually the young man stared at her carefully and softly but Agi still worried at the possibilities he might be kill her if he acknowledge her as an enemy.

Yet Agi didn't expect the young man stretched out his hand at her, offered to help her stand up. She glanced hesitantly at his hand before she took it and he pulled her up from the ground. She stood up slowly and dusted her clothes, aware that the young man kept watching her. She tilted up her head at him.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"You're welcome." He replied calmly. There was a kindness in there she didn't spotted it before. "I think you shouldn't be in here. You could be killed by them."

"...It's not like I like to be in here."Agi stated drily. The young man stared at her with a frown so she added more. "I...kind of lost when I heard those horrible sounds of guns. I worried they would be victims so I checked in here."

The young man's eyes widened a bit. "...Even that means you will get killed in the process?"

Agi eyebrow twitched. "I know it was very stupid but I'm not a cold hearted girl to left the dying peoples behind when they need my help. Of course I'm scared but it's not an excuse Besides, I'm a scout." Suddenly she felt very sick. The smell of the blood around her really got her nerves. Honestly she hated the smell of the blood. Agi felt a half mind to regret her action for threw herself in such a horrible situation. The young man was right; she could get herself being killed in action. And her mother would kill her for this. She shuddered at the thought.

Even though this invited a slight confusion on the man's face, he accepted her explanation for short.

"You said you're lost. Are you not coming from here?"

She paused for a while before nodded once. Her head felt so heavy and spinned. Not good. "You could say that."

The guy must had noticed how paled she was since he had this worried expression on him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern tone. "You looked pale."

Agi's vision blurred for a while and began to lose her conscious as she was loosing to her nausea. She placed one of her hand into her mouth resisted the urge to puked despise her stomach protests. Urrgh, she hated being in the middle of blood mess like this she wanted no more than to get out from here. Her body began to shake due to her nausea. "...I'm sorry. I'm... not found… on the dead bodies and the smell of blood." She cringed at this. "... I think I should go from here. Anyway, thank you for worrying me but I'm pretty much… fine..."

A realization came down at the young noble, he understood that Agi not used with the smell of the blood. She was a civilian therefore she rarely saw blood in huge amount. He then placed his hands on either side of her shoulders to kept her stood still, supported her.

"Then let me accompany you to a safe place at least. This city is currently not safe for a young woman like you. I will get you to the doctor and check out your condition. Let's hope you receive no bad injuries."

She didn't know what she must say yet she found herself nodded at the young man. She felt so ironically since she was the one who intended to ask the young man first, not before this painfully nausea attacked her of all time.

"I'm the one... who should ask you… that question…" She struggled to kept awoke but her body wouldn't obey her as her eyes dropped further. "I'm... sorry if this offended you...but...who are you?"

Her lime green eyes met the guy's blue eyes. "Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum. And you are…?" The guy answered softly.

So that was his name. With the last strength she had, she introduced herself to him before her eyes completely shut.

"I'm…Agi…Frontier…"

After that she didn't know anything at all as the void of blackness came at her.

* * *

><p>*Another name for wheel kick or falling kick.<p>

There. I hope Agi will not become a HUGE Mary-Sue. Trust me. Actually she wasn't a very brave person. Agi did it in no choice as she had promised her grandfather to helped people. She loved her grandfather but unfortunately he was gone due to the illness. Now Agi finally meet Noctis! HOORAY! Now the story get more twist in next chapter. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus will make their appearances soon so you don't have to worry about it. Okay then, see you next time.


	3. PROMPTO

_**The Hacker, The Shotgun **__**Guy, and The Prince**_

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm so sorry this chapter took a long time to finished, I have back to school and I'm being busied recently so I have almost no time to write which torture sooooo much! Also, this is getting old, but really really really need your reviews and flames because I don't I can make this story better if I don't get building reviews and critiques. So I'm very beg to you please review this story, it's okay even you just write 'update soon' because it's really important to me. and I'm happy for it. Anyway, despise my babbles please enjoy this newest chapter. I hope you will like it. :)<p>

Summary: Agi Frontier wasn't so-normal Toronto's teenager. Not after she threw to another world where she must help Noctis cs to protect the crystal & find a way to go home. But can she do it when she slowly attached to one single person she not expected?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII forever, except of course for my OC.

Pairings: NoctisxStella, PromptoxOC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 03: PROMPTO<p>

Prompto walked back and forth with an uneasy gesture. Occasionally he would stop paced and glanced at the hallway to found not a shade of a certain figure he had been waiting. He leaned at the nearest wall then exhaled to relieve his worries.

The blond haired young man felt slightly anxious at his friend. About few hours ago, they received urgent information from their soldiers that a squadron of enemy had been spotted in their way with palace as their main target. As a protector of the crystal, Noctis decided he would wait for them and finish them by himself. He asked Prompto together with Ignis and Gladious to guard inside the palace while he would confront the enemies. It should be over by now yet he still didn't show up. He wondered what had happened out there. Then his ears perked up as he heard faint echoes of steps. It grew louder each second passed. He quickly straightened his body, hi grip on his shotgun hardened in anticipation.

Then from the hallway he saw a figure he had been waiting for past few hours. Relief overwhelmed him as he half jogged to approach his friend.

"Hey, Noct!"

The prince was stopping on his track to lift his head at the source of the voice. His tense figure went relaxed as he saw a figure of Prompto jogged at his direction.

"Prompto." He sounded relieved. He allowed a smile formed in his lips. "Glad to see you're fine."

"Hey, I'm the one who should say that line. I take you have take care of them?"

"Hm-mh…" the black haired young man nodded.

"Good to hear it. Man, you go quite long t..."

He stopped talked as he spotted an unconscious girl on Noctis's carried. She was pretty with her braided blond hair. She dressed with grey shirt, blue pants, grey shoes, and black long jacket with elbow sleeved and hood. In other words she dressed almost like a boy and must be presumed as the one if only she didn't have a pretty face and long blond hair. Her long blond hair was above her waist. She tied it into a loose braid. Prompto also noticed Noctis had a medium size backpack hanged on one of his arm and green umbrella in one of his hand grip.

"Noct, who is she?" He gestured at the girl with a questioning look.

"She is a civilian. She...happened to be in wrong situation." Noctis looked at the girl guiltily.

Prompto startled. "How can?"

"She was kind of lost when she ran at me."

"...Lost? She is?"

When Noctis broke his stare at the girl to fix his eyes at his friend, Prompto could see his jaws was firm and his eyes flashed sharply; signified he serious about this.

"She was in there when I fought them."

Oh.

Oh. _Oh._ Now that what he called as a serious problem.

"Then what happened next?" he asked in wary tone.

"She saved me from one of the soldiers in near end and she almost get herself killed in the process from another soldier if I'm not helped her."

Prompto's eyes widened in disbelieve. "She saved you? But you said she is a civilian." Prompto's mind jumped in everywhere. This girl had one hell of courage to jump into the deadly battle if not incredibly stupid.

Noctis had not bothered to answer it; instead he made a request at his blonde friend. "Prompto, I need to ask a favour for you. Can you do it for me?"

"…You want me to keep an eye on her, Noct?" Prompto asked straight.

Noctis nodded firmly. "There is something I want to check on her but it have to wait as I have something to do right now. I will return as fast as I can. Until then, please accompany her in the guest room while I'm gone." He handed the girl into Prompto's opened arms and relayed her things as well to him. Prompto noticed she was lighter than she looks. Her body a bit smaller despise she could be categorized as tall for a girl on her age. Is she really eaten enough? Prompto took a note to feed her properly once she wakes up.

"I will do the best thing I can, Noct. Make sure you return."

"_Aa_. Thank you, Prompto." And with that Noctis took his leave and gone into the hall.

Prompto exhaled in amusement and took a glance at the girl on his arms. "Now, let's get you to the guest room so you can rest peacefully without being disturbed."

He made his way into the other hallway, carried the girl carefully so she wouldn't wake up from her slept.

* * *

><p><em>Her world was <em>_a pitch dark. _

_She couldn't see __or feel anything at first. Yet slowly and surely, her eyes began to use in the darkness as dim light blue lights started appeared in everywhere. Agi stood in the darkness of nowhere, her feet stepped in floor of hard earth. She astounded at the sights of pillars of crystals surrounded her, scattered in everywhere as far as her eyes saw. A lot of them glowed in same light blue light she had seen from the-gone- to- nowhere- necklace. Others glowed in calming blue, golden, purple, and green lights. Illuminated the dark land where she currently stepped. She got closer to one of pillars and touched it. She felt a cold sensation of crystal on her skin. Agi put her hand down then looked around her._

"_This is..."_

"_The Realm of Dream. Or you humanity call it by another name as Realm in Between." A feminine voice answered from behind. Agi almost jumped and rotated her body to meet a woman. The figured stood few feet before her was a stunningly beautiful woman in dark attires. She didn't have a word to describe it but the woman before her was somehow beautiful with dark and gloomy clothes. How the woman stood in there without she even realized, that left as a mystery. _

"_Who are you?" she eyes the woman warily._

_The woman lips curved into a small smile. "__My name is known as Etro. And I'm known as a goddess of death. Nice to meet you, Agi Frontier."_

_Agi narrowed her eyes in puzzlement at the woman. "__Goddess...of death?" she repeated as she scanned the woman figure. She somehow felt familiar with her. "And do I know you?"_

"_Yes, I am, at least in this dimension. No, you don't know me yet, but I'm know you, child." She replied in amusement. "I'm here because I have to tell you something. But I cannot do it while you're awake, so the only way to contact you is through the Realm of Dream when you're sleeping."_

"_But why you only can contact me when I'm sleeping?"_

"_Because death and sleep go hand in hand. I'm sure you had heard this before; sleep is death for a moment but death is an eternal sleep..."_

_Agi stiffened at the sentence. __"Let's get not starting it from heard; I'm even too familiar about that sentence..." she replied ironically._

_Etro __chuckled softly. "I took it as yes, dear child."_

_She blinked rapidly. Looks like she really familiar with this woman but in where she had met her before? __Then it hit her hard. Her voice. It was _same_ with the whispers she heard when she found that necklace in the alley!_

"_You! You are the one who did it, aren't you!" Agi accused__ sharply. "You are the one who brought me to this place."_

_Etro looked apologetically to the blonde girl. __"I'm sorry for took you suddenly into an unknown place, but please trust me...I do it for a reason."_

"_You have said it before. You said you have to tell me something. What this has something to do with me?"__ she was feeling incredulous and intrigued._

"_Because...only you who can help the Prince and his friends to protect the crystal from those greedy peoples. That's your task__, for only you who can do it with your ability__."_

_She __startled__ at the mentioned of her skill however she more confused at the mentioned of Prince. "Prince? What Prince? And what skill__ you're talking about?__"_

_Before Etro __could answer that question, her body slowly became transparent started from her feet then up to her legs. She gaped at this sight then lifted her head at the goddess._

"_I'm afraid I can't answer your question. Your time in here is almost u__p__. It's time for you to back, dear child. Go and fulfill your duty, for only you who can do this..."_

"_Wait! Wait! There are many things I don't understand yet! How will I meet you again...!" she was starting to became transparent as she__ started to woke up in living world._

_The goddess of death only gave her a soothingly smile, they s__tared at each other for the last time before she back. "You will know about them as the time pass. You will have their helps as an aid. Don't have to worry...when the time is come, we will certainly meet again. And once you fulfill your task you can go back to your world."_

_Before she could ask another question, she already went__ from the realm of dream at the time her whole body disappeared, back to the world. Almost in the same time however, Agi managed to hear the last bit of Etro's words as she returned to living world._

"_I'm__ counting o__n__ you,__ Agi Frontier...no, The Silver Owl.__" _

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes, revealed lime green colour to the world. She blinked few times to clear her blurry vision.<p>

_A dream? It's so weird seems it's so real..._

After her vision went clearer than before, Agi found a face of a young man she didn't recognized stared back at her. He has blonde hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. He wore a white tank top, no sleeved grey jacket with a hood on it, and dark grey jeans. He sat on the chair near bed and grinned when she woke up completely.

"Hello there! How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" He greeted cheerfully.

Agi stared blankly at him. A second later her eyes grew widely as same as saucer then screamed and in jolt she pushed the blonde guy hardly from the chair. Prompto fell on the floor in a loud thud and hurt his back as a result. He groaned as he rubbed his throbbed back.

"Owww..." he groaned in pain. That was hurt. And this girl had such strength to push him hard to the ground which impressed him a little.

Meanwhile the girl stood up above the bed rotated her blonde head frenetically. She looked panic for a reason and ready to rush from that place in any moment give. Her lime eyes then darted at him. She grew tense as she took a step back.

"Who are you? And where am I! What is this place!" she asked in shaky voice. She scanned the room frantically.

Being cautious and not wanted to scared her further, Prompto stood up on his feet and waved his hand soothingly.

"Woaaa! Hey, calm down! It is fine, you're safe in here!" He tried to calm her. She yet not calmed a single bit.

"Here! Here in where...! It could be anywhere within the city! And where is my things!" Agi half demanded.

"That's why I told you to calm down. I will tell you unless you calm down, 'kay?" And it worked as she quieted despise the tenseness not gone completely. He took this chance and explained farther. "You are in Kingdom of Caelum. Or to be precisely you are in the one of guest rooms of Caelum Castle. Noctis brought you here. Don't you remember?"

Although the girl eyed him suspiciously she stilled for a moment; her expression showed she was in deep thought before a realization came to her. "...Is he the guy with black hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin, and wore those dark clothes?"

"Yup. That's him. I'm his friend. He will be out for a while but he did promise to come back so he asked me to take care of you. As your bag and umbrella, I put it near table. See?" He pointed his forefinger above the table which not far from him. As he said before, both her backpack and green umbrella had been put and had not a single of damage.

Hearing that, Agi slowly calmed down and sat down and sighed deeply in relief. Well, that information had relieved her a lot. At least she indeed safe...for now. She flinched at the thought. And what the hell was Kingdom of Caelum? She never heard it before! Just what is this place exactly!

"So...you believe me now?" he asked carefully tilted his head.

Agi nodded hesitantly. "You seemed honest to me and I don't think you say a lie since you mentioned...Noctis."

"...You are easy to suspicious, aren't you?"

Agi shook her head. "It's not like that. More like I wary about people and place I don't recognized at all. I'm easily scared for this matter."

Prompto intrigued at her statement. It seemed contradiction from what he heard from Noctis. "He said you saved in the last minute...and nearly killed in the process before he saved you. I think its need more than braveness to jump in that kind of situation."

"I'm not a brave people." She retorted softly.

He couldn't help but felt curious.

"Then why you still help him? You could have run and save yourself from the trouble."

Green eyes met blue eyes. "He also asked the same thing to me."

"Noct did it?"

'_Noct? Is he means Noctis, the guy from before?'_ she thought. "...He did." She quieted a moment, carefully search a right word. "Of course I'm wanted to run. Who not after they heard countless sounds of guns from distance as if they are in war or in secret mission to wipe out terrorists? But I will not forgive myself if there is someone or civilians like me who got shoot by stray bullets and no one give a help. And as a scout I can't let that happen. So yes I went check in there." Agi winced. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Prompto was speechless. This girl... was really something else. A smile curved before he ever realized he smiled. "No. I think it is what a brave person with a sense of humanity will do."

The smiled he gave infected the girl immediately. She smiled at him finally trusted him completely.

"Now think about it, we haven't introduced properly." The blonde guy then offered his hand friendliness to shake. He smiled cheerfully at her. "My name is Prompto. What is yours?"

Agi stared at his hand for a moment before she took it and shook it. "I'm Agi Frontier. Just Agi will be fine."

He raised an eyebrow in question after their hands a part. "That's a weird name for a pretty girl like you."

Agi found herself blushed in embarrassment. Oh how she ashamed to had a- boy- like- name. It was also the reason she often mistaking as a boy when she was a little. Not to mention her hair shorts that time, usually play with her brothers than her girl friends...and she had a tomboyish character, added more excuses for adults to have a right for mistake her as a boy. So often she been mistaken until in age of thirteen she decided to act a bit more like a girl and grow her hair so she appeared like girl rather than boy. Even so until this second people still found her name weird for a girl. "Do you think so?"

"I found it weird since that name too boyish. But I think it suited you well."

"My father was the one who named me." She defended, shifted into a more comfortable position. "And before you really think it is a boy name, actually it's an ancient name for a girl. He was a religious man and therefore he like everything about ancient things despise he dedicated his life for technology. He was work as a programmer."

Prompto had deadpanned. Why she used past tense to descript her father? Could it be...? Before Prompto could ask her, the sound of opened door had gained their attention. They focused their eyes to the door, revealed a black clad figure they both recognized. Prompto grinned widely.

"Yo Noct! I was beginning to wonder when you will come." Prompto stated cheerfully.

* * *

><p><em>Few minutes before...<em>

He walked fast down to the hall of guest rooms. He was in hurry and he felt slightly annoyed. The business he must attended went longer from he expected. And that made him late for the promised time. Sometimes it such a pain to take care political matters and all that connected to it. His mind then went to a certain lime eyes girl. The girl, namely Agi Frontier from her introduced, had made him confused successfully and grew many questions within him. He didn't know how he should explain it but he had a strong feeling the girl wasn't coming from this world. For a first hint, her aura somehow felt entirely different from other peoples even though she claimed as a normal civilian. The crystal power inside him had confirmed it as well. It had an unusual reaction toward her despise it responded positively, signalled that she wasn't an enemy. Second hint, well, he must admit it felt wrong and yet he couldn't help but to look at her student card. It kind of coincidental actually. Back there in the outside of palace, when he tried to lift the girl and took her in, her wallet fell from her pants pocket. He about to took it and placed it back to her pocket...if only the wallet not opened and revealed the student card on it. Curiosity peeked on him as he took the wallet. He read the card in silent. Apparently she still in high school and had a normal family –a mother with two brothers-. Everything seemed normal to him. Until he read both her home and school addresses.

His sky colour eyes widened in shocked at the addresses. The addresses stated a capital namely Toronto which placed in Ontario, Canada. The last place surely was a name of a country for no doubt. The main problem was; he never heard a country with a name of Canada. He even had Ignis, who being accompanied by Gladiolus to check it but in the end they got nothing. They also checked about her family and herself but no information which mentioned them. As if the girl came out from... nowhere. He felt disturbed by these unusual peculiarities. Same thing happened with Ignis and Gladiolus. Unfortunately they job unfinished yet, however they promised him to catch up with him when they had finished. Their owned his full explanation after all. Noctis must ask the girl frontally if he wanted an answer and he would do it now, or never. He hoped nothing bad happened while he was away. He arrived in front of the guest room in no time, in same time he heard a faint noise of chat. One voice he recognized belonged to Prompto and the other one... Noctis allowed a small smile formed in his lips as he heard the girl's voice, Agi, came a second later from inside the room.

'_Looks like she had woke up and fine enough.'_

His hand reached the handle of the door and opened it. Two pairs of eyes fixed on him when he entered the room.

"Yo Noct! I was beginning to wonder when you will come." His friend greeted as he entered the guest room and closed the door.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my decision if the business went longer than I have expected."

"Talking about business, where are Ignis and Gladious?"

"They still have things to do. If not they who come here, we are coming to them."

"Hey, I know you. You're really that guy from before." The girl cut out, realization dawned at her previously clueless stare. "Your name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, isn't it?"

Noctis smiled. "Yes, I am. But you can call me Noctis or Noct if you want." He approached the bed. "I see you have wake up and meet Prompto, Miss Frontier. Feeling better already?"

"You can call me Agi, I'm feeling old if you called me miss. And yes, I'm feeling better now, thank you for the hospitality although..." as if she remembered something she had her eyes widened and turned her head at Prompto. "I'm sorry! Did you still hurt!"

Noctis narrowed his eyes. "Hurt?" he stared at the blonde guy, asked for an explanation.

"She pushed me hard from the chair when she woke up." Prompto answered somehow reluctantly.

Amusement invaded the black haired young man. "She pushed you when you're caught off guard?" Noctis stifled a laugh as his guess hit on the right place. Prompto grumbled at him.

"Shut up, Noct."

Agi lowered her head, not dared to look at them. She felt so embarrassed to the point she want to hide under the blanket and gone from their view. "I'm sorry..." she apologized guiltily once more.

"Hey, it's okay. You just pushed me not punched me or something. I'm obviously very much fine. See?" Prompto stretched both his arms.

She relieved a bit. "Then…that's good..."

"Prompto, may I sit in here?" Noctis gestured at the chair as there was only one chair in the room.

"Sure, no problem." The blonde guy allowed him.

Noctis sat on the chair while Prompto preferred to sit comfortably on the edge of the bed near her.

"Agi, can I request you something?" Noctis asked politely.

"Sure, I mean, why not? Go on."

Noctis cleared his throat. "Alright. First of all, I want you to introduce yourself once again, if you don't mind it."

She slightly clueless at the request yet she trespassed it. "Uhm..., my name is Agi Frontier. I'm 17 years old and the second child from three siblings. I'm the only daughter on the family. My mother is working in the jewellery shop."

"What about your father?" Prompto shoot out the question which bubbled inside him. She didn't say a word and her expression didn't change at all, yet both of the young men could see a flicker of sadness in her eyes. "He worked as a genius programmer but he had passed away...after went disappeared for a few years. He died in accident." Her weird tone and strained voice went noticed by both Noctis and Prompto. They had a suspect something serious had happened between her and her father. But for now they decided to let it go since it seemed like a sensitive subject for her. It seems their uneasy behaviour went noticed by the blonde girl.

"Hey, you don't have to feel sorry about me. It was an old story, I'm pretty much fine now." Agi waved her hand absentmindedly.

"Are you sure?" Noctis asked, not completely convinced by her words.

Agi shrugged. "I would be lie if I'm not missing him but we had to let go what had passed and keep moving forward. Besides he gave me enough nice memories for me to remember him, although I wish for him to stay a little longer."

Both of the young men looked thoughtfully. "That's tough..." Prompto commented sympathetically.

"It was...Anyway, my mother then began to work to support our lives after he's deceased. I was eleven years that time. My older brother, Dean took a part time as a martial art teacher to help her."

"Martial art? Is he also teaching you to defend yourself?" Noctis mind played a flashback when she did a martial art moves back there, defeated the soldier who tried to sneak behind him.

"Yes, he is, until now. We have a different four years among the others. He's now a college student. Keith, my little brother is a hyperactive boy. He is pretty normal and a good kid but sometimes I wondered what's wrong with him since every time he does something, usually it will end up as a big mess. Me and Dean have to watch him if we don't want him to messed up everything." Prompto snickered inaudibly as Noctis smiled in amusement.

"It seems he's like a typical little brother that hard to handle with." Prompto commented.

"If only you know him, Prompto, then you will know how hard to keep him afar from troubles in home..."

Noctis smile faded. "Speaking of home, where are you coming from?"

"Me? I'm from Toronto."

Noctis shook his head softly. "No. I mean which country you are come?"

The last question had made the frown increased inside her. Okay, this was getting weirder. She sensed something off and she didn't like it somehow. Judged from his odd question plus the statement she got from Prompto, she had a strong feeling she wasn't in Toronto or Canada anymore. Still she has little evidence-if she included this Kingdom of Caelum Prompto talked about- and it extremely worried her. What in the name of God she had been brought into? "...Why you ask it?"

"I want to make sure something, so first of all I want to know your background and from which country you are come." he saw she narrowed her eyes in confusion but she kept answered it.

"I'm originally from Canada. You know, the big country which lied in Continent of America." below Noctis and Prompto's questioning stares, she explained more as she suddenly feeling extremely uneasy about their reaction. "It bordered with United States in the south, Alaska in the northwest, and two oceans in the west and north. You never heard of it? Come on, it is a big country for God's sake! Otherwise I just acknowledged about the Kingdom of Caelum for the first time today."

Noctis fell into an uneasy silence as he exchanged glances with Prompto. From his observation all this time toward her he took a conclusion. That...could be one possibility. And it supposed to be impossible. But he had too many evidences to back up the conclusion. And no way the girl was lying, she even looked had no any idea where she was now.

"Agi," he began in serious tone. "As far as I know there is no country with a name of Canada."

Agi choked. "What? What do you mean?" That's impossible! Canada was a big country which bordered with United States so Canada almost as famous as United States itself. And this man claimed he never heard of it! Just where the hell she was?

He looked guiltily. "Your wallet fell when I wanted to bring you who still unconscious to inside, and I saw your student card coincidentally. Which ultimately lead to your home and school addresses."

Agi stared dumfounded and she felt her mouth gaped like a goldfish. "You then went checked it?"

"I had my friends to check it. And we found nothing about this Canada. So are the data about your family and yourself." He leaned forward from the back of the chair. "Not only that, I sensed your aura is different."

"Aura?" Agi repeated as question marks appeared above her heads.

"I...can sense aura for some sort. You had see my power back then, right?"

"Yes, I saw it. It is...I don't think any words can describe it except incredible. Normal human can't do those actions, let alone facing many soldiers in one time." she concluded.

He corrected his position as he stared directly at the lime eyes girl. "Agi, what I'm going to tell you is a classified matter. A high priority secret. Promise me that whatever I told after, you must not tell this to anyone and keep this as a secret, because its will endanger many innocent civilians. Included you. And I want to reduce these numbers as much as I can. Understand?"

She frowned at mention of 'endanger many innocent civilians'. "Noctis, while...I understand your reason, why you want to tell me this secret?" She felt clueless and incredulous. His explanation disturbed her.

"Because...this has a connection with you."

Agi pointed her forefinger at herself, speechless. "...Me?"

"This kingdom...is the only one still possesed the power of the crystal. This crystal is a gift from the goddess of death to humanity. It has a great power within it. Long time ago, the other kingdoms had it as well but they battled to each other with the crystal's power...until their crystals lost forever."

"Why would they do that? It's pretty useless war for me you know."

"Not everyone thought like you, Agi. Sometimes there are reasons which you considered as stupid, non sense or you will not understand it until the end. Politic problems are never ending. Now back to the story, only the royalty who can have and protect it. My father is a King of Caelum therefore I'm a prince and therefore have the power of the crystal since I'm the current protector. The crystal can sense who the friend is and who the foe is as one of its abilities. In other words, I can sense your aura through the crystal's power. Your aura is different from most of the peoples, including Prompto despise you've stated you're a civilian no more and no less. Otherwise even if you're coming from another country, you supposed to have a same kind of aura as us but you're not. It's like your aura is mixed with something and have a different texture. Got it what I mean?"

Agi get the idea pretty well but she had thought something wasn't clear...yet. "Which means...?" Agi asked in anticipated for an answer she would get. But the unexpected answer he gave had more than enough to devastate her.

"Which meaning you're not come from this world, Agi. If my assumption is correct, you're come from another world besides this one. Which it will explained why I can't find a country with a name of Canada, why I can't find any data about you besides your student card, and why your aura is different from us."

Prompto almost forgot how to breathe. He stared at Agi in disbelieve. Agi...was not coming from this world? Is this meaning she came from another world?

As for Agi herself, her mouth gaped like a goldfish. She wanted to open her mouth but then she closed it as she stared him in disbelieve, she had a slight thought wanted to retort when her mind rewind the occurrence that might triggered this whole chaos. That damned necklace! And the weird dream she had last time! The goddess of death, the prince she had mentioned, the crystal, the weird and dark city where she stepped for the first time, everything make sense now.

Her shoulders slumped down, she almost couldn't believe it yet it really happened to her. From all people! Now it was all clear and connecting to her in such impossible way. Etro, through the necklace or the crystal -Didn't Noctis said that the crystal had a great power? Besides it gave from the goddess to humans as a gift- to be precisely had dragged Agi with into a different world like a science fiction or fantasy movie you usually watch. The goddess of death gave a task she must fulfill and it must her who does it. But Dear Our Beloved God, so help her; this wasn't a freakin' movie! This was a reality! And it didn't excite at all! And why her! There were thousands of girls like her who seeking for an adventure like this and fell in love with the prince of charming and married him and live happy ever after. She didn't have any special skills which prove could help...except for that one and she doubted it gave her many advantages.

"Oh I knew it. I should have known it. I knew something was not right when I got to this city. I should have known that necklace will bring misfortune." Agi muttered drily. She missed the alarmed expression from Noctis and Prompto.

"What is this necklace you're talking about?" Prompto demanded.

"A stupid necklace with a crystal as an eye necklace." Agi face palmed and groaned regretfully, she once again missed their expression. "If I know something like this would happen, I will never, ever pick up that necklace in any circumstances. No. Way."

"Agi, slow down. Can you tell us from the beginning?" Noctis gripped her shoulders and squeezed it to ease her. She lowered her hands and exhaled few times before she completely calm. She told them how she got here from her world, how she found a beautiful necklace in rainy day, how the jewellery started to flashed a bright light, how she deserted and lost in a unrecognized city until the moment she met Noctis and fell unconscious to woke up in here.

"...The rest is history. And one more thing...I have this weird dream recently and I deadly sure it may have connection with you."

Noctis not bothered to show his startled expression. "Why?"

"In this dream, somehow I ended in a land with crystals in everywhere. And in there I met a beautiful lady named Etro. She claimed herself as a goddess of death. Do you know her?"

They seemed surprised at this revelation.

"Etro? The goddess of death, Etro!" Prompto repeated with gasp. "You meet her!"

'_Note, how stupid I am. I mean, how can I didn't notice that they mentioned the same goddess?'_ Agi sweat dropped.

"Then?" Noctis urgently asked.

"She told me that I'm in the Realm of Dream. She met me in there because she couldn't contact me if I stay awoke. Since I'm alive the only place she can contact me is inside the dream. The necklace I found in my world…it seemed to be hers. She brought me to this place through that necklace. I recognized her voice was same with the echo which came from the necklace. I thought I dreamed when I heard it. She said I have to help the Prince and his friends to protect crystal. She mentioned you obviously; I don't know any Princes who have crystal except you. She said I'm the only one who can help them with…my skill." She swallowed. "Before I can ask her farther, I woke up from my dream and found myself in this room."

Noctis placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I...see…"

"Noct, what should we do?" Prompto queried softly. "If Etro really send her to here, then…"

"…Let's meet Ignis and Gladiolus. We can't decide it with our self. First, we must tell the others about this and from there we must decide either she help us or search a way to turn her back to her world."

"But…what if she can't go back?"

A pause overwhelmed them. Agi clenched her pants unconsciously. Honestly she didn't want to know how high the possibility she couldn't return. Despise this thought; she couldn't ignore it so easily and forgot it, since the possibility would always exist. Agi felt extremely anxious. If she couldn't go home…then what about her family? They would look after her definitely and worried for now.

"…Agi, can I ask you one more thing?" Noctis successfully draw her out from her conflicted thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied unsurely.

"She said you have a task to help us. Is she had said something else?"

Agi thought hardly, searched inside her memory. "…Actually she had, I remembered it. She said once I fulfill my task, I can go back to my home. She also said we will meet again in the future."

Another pause.

"Then in the end…looks like you have no other option than come with us, Agi." Noctis sky blue eyes met Agi's wide green eyes once more. "If Etro did say that, I'm sure she'll hold her words. She is a goddess after all. In order to go back, first you must do the task she gave to you. Got it what I mean? You can return to your original world, yes, but you have to do Etro's task since she was bringing you to here for purpose. Once you made it…"

"I can meet Etro and meet my family back." Agi continued automatically. There was a trace of hope in her voice. So she still had a chance to return.

Noctis nodded. "You have a chance to return. We still have to talk with the others as well, but for now... have you eaten anything since you woke up?"

"Huh…I…" a grumble sounds came from her stomach when she about to answer Noctis's question. She blushed furiously as Prompto boomed laughter and holding his stomach. Noctis even snickered although he covered well it with couples of coughs.

"Errr…"Agi opened her mouth and nothing came from her mouth since her mind suddenly blank.

"About time. I guess it's a time for a lunch." Prompto stood to take a tray full of sandwiches, a big bottle of juice, and few empty glasses from another table across the bed. "I have asked the maids to make these since I don't know how hungry you are when you're up. I hope you're like sandwich."

Agi smiled sheepishly as she accepted the sandwich Prompto's offered. "Thank you. I don't mind it. I loved sandwich in fact."

"Noct, want some?" Prompto took another sandwich and handed it at the smiled Noctis.

"Sure. I was thinking to take a break and eat for a while. You have no idea that those duties took a lot my energy, Prompto." Noctis accepted and took a bit of it.

Prompto snickered. "Figure it out."

Agi chewed the sandwich as she watched the friendliness talk between Prompto and Noctis. She couldn't help but felt lighten even just a bit. Perhaps all these events weren't always bring bad effects at all. For the first time after she landed in this world, Agi grateful that she able to met nice peoples and probably...help them to protect something important to them.

* * *

><p>And finish. This...is the longest chapter I ever write for this story. I was planning to make it maximum 10 pages but it increased more than I expected! Geez! -_-' At last but not least Agi finally meet Prompto, face to face. You know, I kind like this guy. I adore his cheerful nature and he was funny person to my judgement. I think too badly if he didn't have any girl she liked so I made one for him. I know it's silly, I can't help it. Okay that's enough for now. I see you in the next chapter. This story needs reviews and critiques so don't be shy to send it to me. Thank you! :D<p> 


End file.
